Bouya Harumichi
Bouya Harumichi is the main protagonist of the manga series Crows who once stood at the top of Suzuran All-Boys High School as the unofficial leader of the Harumichi Family and is the sworn blood brother of Furukawa Osamu. He transferred into Suzuran during the second semester of his second year. Bouya was infamous for taking out Hideto Bandou during the peak of Bandou Ippa's hold over Suzuran and for completely annihilating the Armament's Third Generation. He is an insanely strong fighter considered the strongest of The Four Kings in his generation, the only man to ever tie in a fight with the undefeated monster known as Rindaman and the only person to defeat The Manji Empire's Kuzugami Tatsuo, who was considered the strongest delinquent in Japan. Despite his prowess as a fighter, Bouya was never the slightest bit interested in ruling Suzuran, but according to Zetton due to his freakish strength, he always seems to stand at the top of wherever he goes, whether he likes it or not. Bouya was a member of the P.A.D group who clashed with the Snake Heads in the war which led to the unfortunate death of their head, Jinnai Kouhei. At the war's conclusion, Bouya defeated the Snake Head's number two, Mayumi Tetsuji. Before leaving school after was told to repeat his third year, Bouya secretly left his trademark Bullshit belt buckle to Zetton. Personality Known for his irresponsible lone wolf personality, Bouya has an extremely carefree attitude but he took pride in being defined as a crow, stating that he'd rather be a crow compared to a poor bird who has forgotten how to fly as a result of staying caged for too long. Harumichi is very protective of his friends and is recognized as one of the greatest man to ever sit at the top of Suzuran High. According to Zetton, in his freshman year in middle school, he used to be dead serious delinquent who dreamed of dominating others. However, the incident in which one of his followers got blinded while trying to avenge him, change the person in him completely. He became a carefree person and is seen with a smile on his face most of the time. However, when the situations call for, he will get dead serious almost immediately. Though not shown by his behaviors, he cares deeply for anyone he thinks of as friends, rushing to their rescue without any hesitation should there be trouble. He even went as far as taking on the whole The Front of Armament on his own just to rescue Yasu. He is also shown to be forgiven as he was willing to help Kirishima, Pon and Mako despite the fact the Trio was his enemy just yesterday. He also has some kind of love-hate relationship with Rindaman. Although he always ends up being in a physical or verbal fight with Rindaman, he holds a lot of respect for him which may be due to his passion for fighting and respect for anyone who can fight on par with him. He once said that whenever he fights, he likes to match his opponent style as shown during his fight with Kunou Ryuushin ''Crows''; Chapter 20, page 15. History Grade School When Harumichi in the sixth grade, he trashed four or five middle schoolers and was nicknamed "Marubou" by his homeroom teacher. ''Crows''; Chapter 14, page 32 'Kikyou Mid' In his first year of middle school, he was already the boss of two schools, able to keep his seniors in check. Later, he was left alone by his followers to fight with 4 high-schoolers. After taking his rage, his followers tried to avenge him but one of them ended up being blind in one eye. After that, Bouya kept transferring to numerous school and the last middle school he landed in is the same school with Zetton. Here, Bouya headbutted a pervert vice principal, knocking him out cold. He then carried the unconscious vice principal to the roof and stripped him down before hanging him upside down at the school rooftop. This incident became known as "The Legend of Dende" and is still passed down to the younger generations in that area. ''Crows Gaiden'': Harumichi Bouya Though being a man of peace, he always ended up receiving challenges from the bosses of other schools in the area. He handled all his fights alone and eventually became the acknowledged boss of every middle schools in the area. This made the other students in his school rely on his reputation to mess around and everyone started calling him boss. Fed up with how things were going, he left the school and disappeared for a while until he came to Suzuran ''Crows Gaiden'': Harumichi Bouya. 'Suzuran' 'Sophomore Year' Bouya first appears when Yasu is being picked on by Akutsu Futoshi and his gang on the way to Suzuran by train. When Yasu drops his wallet and Bouya picks it up, he finds a picture of a pretty girl ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 5, telling Yasu that he will protect him ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 7. However, Bouya accidentally hits his head on the hand rail in the train making Yasu and Akutsu think he is weak ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 11. Before school starts, Bouya has a meeting with his teacher ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 17. while sitting in the meeting room, he saw a teacher talking to a naked student who turns out to be Yasu from the train ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 18. When they both see each other, Bouya asks what happened ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 19. Yasu gets angry with him and tells him Akutsu and his gang beat him and took his clothes ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 20. When Bouya asks who is the girl in the photo inside the wallet, Yasu tells him it's his older sister ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 21. This fires up Bouya who tells Yasu that he will get revenge for him ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 22. In Bouya's first class, Hiromi makes fun of Bouya's blonde hair ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 24, which results in Bouya throwing his shoe at Hiromi's face ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 25, much to the fear of everyone in the class. After the class finished, Bouya saw Akutsu walking in the hall way with his gang and follows after him ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 27. When Bouya leaves the class to follow him, Hiromi follows after Bouya ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 28, intending to take him out. When Akutsu and his gang enter the toilets, Bouya announces himself to them Crows; Chapter 1, page 32. However, unknown to Bouya, Hiromi is standing behind him. Hiromi repeatedly strikes Bouya from behind ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 33. However, Bouya gets up to the surprise of Hiromi and the others and knocks out Hiromi out of the toilets from one punch ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 41, much to the suprise of Akutsu and his gang ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 42 . Akutsu, believing Bouya can't take out the five of them, still charge after Bouya, only to all five of them getting beaten and returning the stolen clothes to Yasu ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 46. While talking with Yasu, and becoming friends, Bouya says his famous line in the crows manga ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 49, ''What's wrong with crows? Compared to a poor bird that's been caged and forgotten how to fly, this is much better. I'm fine with being a crow'' After that, Bouya declares Yasu as his first underling ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 55. After Hiromi’s defeat to Bouya, Pon and Mako flip a coin to decide who will fight Bouya to avenge Hiromi ''Crows''; Chapter 2, page 14. Pon and Mako find Bouya and walk with him to the school yard where Mako challenges Bouya to a fight ''Crows''; Chapter 2, page 20. Bouya easily gets distracted when he accidentally drops the photo of Yasu’s sister ''Crows''; Chapter 2, page 23. Trying to look for the photo on the ground, Mako appears to be beating him roughly; however, once Bouya found the photo, he gets up of the ground and quickly retrieves the photo again , much to the surprise of Pon and Akutsu that he can still move as if nothing has happened to him ''Crows''; Chapter 2, page 32. With the photo safely in his pocket, Bouya turns towards Mako and fly kicks him, sending him across the yard knocked out ''Crows''; Chapter 2, page 36. Hiromi arrives just as the fight ended ''Crows''; Chapter 2, page 39 and asked Bouya, who he is ''Crows''; Chapter 2, page 41 . Bouya replies that he is like him, but he hasn’t strayed from the right path and that he is not rebellious and neither a delinquent or villain ''Crows''; Chapter 2, page 42. Akutsu, who was watching the fight, shakes in fear and tells his subordinates that Suzuran will change since an amazing student has appeared ''Crows''; Chapter 2, page 43. When Bouya and Yasu were walking home, and exhausted Pon finds them and asks Bouya if he could borrow his power ''Crows''; Chapter 3, page 40. Pon explains that Mako is trapped by Senda and that Bandou would have gotten Hiromi ''Crows''; Chapter 4, page 3. Bouya tells him that he doesn’t care and it’s their problem ''Crows''; Chapter 4, page 4. This angers Yasu who fly kicks Bouya ''Crows''; Chapter 4, page 4 and tells him that he is the worst and that he would never introduce his sister to Bouya ''Crows''; Chapter 4, page 6. This persuades Bouya to help Pon ''Crows''; Chapter 4, page 7. After stealing a motor bike ''Crows''; Chapter 4, page 8, Pon and Bouya go to the 3rd park of South City where Mako was trapped by Senda and his underlings in the toilet. When they arrive, they find that the toilets are empty ''Crows''; Chapter 4, page 20. However, Senda appears behind them throws a barely conscious Mako at them ''Crows''; Chapter 4, page 22. Angered, Pon gets up to fight Senda, but Bouya holds him back and tells him to take Mako and that he will fight Senda ''Crows''; Chapter 4, page 25. Senda runs outside and Bouya follows ''Crows''; Chapter 4, page 26. Unknown to Bouya, Senda had his underlings waiting outside. When Pon tells him that he will help, Bouya refuses and gives the keys of the stolen motorbike to Pon to take Mako to the hospital and that he will handle Senda and his underlings himself Crows; Chapter 4, page 28. When Bouya walks outside, he tells them to come at him. When the underlings run at him, Bouya pulls himself on the roof of the toilet and runs back. The underlings think he running behind the toilet and all go around the toilet to reach the other side. However Bouya jumps back down at the front of the toilet and runs towards Senda who is by himself. He knocks out Senda with one punch which sends him flying across the park Crows; Chapter 4, page 35. Bouya turns towards Senda’s underlings who run away in fear Crows; Chapter 4, page 40. The next day, Yasu takes Bouya to the hospital to see Mako and Hiromi ''Crows''; Chapter 5, page 12. Bouya tells Pon to hide for a while as Hideto Bandou would now come at him in full force and that it is likely that both Yasu and Bouya are now targets as well ''Crows''; Chapter 5, page 16. After joking around with the nurse at the hospital, Bouya has a concerned look on his face when he sees Pon ride off on his motorcycle. Bouya and Yasu are relaxing by the river as they are laying low away from Suzuran ''Crows''; Chapter 5, page 20. However three of Bandou’s underlings find them and tell them that Bandou wants to speak to them and order them to follow him. Bouya easily beats them up tells them to tell Bandou that if he wants something, then see him in person and insults him ''Crows''; Chapter 5, page 24. Yasu tells Bouya that they have to get away from here, but Bouya says he would rather settle things with Bandou ''Crows''; Chapter 5, page 27. When Yasu leaves to go and tell Hiromi and Mako, Yasu gets knocked off the bridge by Yamazaki Crows; Chapter 5, page 34 and Bandou appears before Bouya along with his underlings surrounding him. Bouya puts Yasu on his back and begins to take out the underlings. Yamazaki, carrying a pole, walks down towards them and went to take out Bouya while he is occupied with the underlings. When the pole is about to hit Yasu on his back, Bouya turns around and takes the full brunt of the attack. He grabs the pole from the shocked Yamazaki and tells him that he will remember him for attacking Yasu and pushes him aside as he runs away to take Yasu to the hospital ''Crows''; Chapter 5, page 45. After kicking a person off a motorbike and using it to escape, Bandou shouts at Bouya that him and Pon can’t hide. Bouya stops the bike and tells him that next time, he will be coming to meet him and to look forward to it ''Crows''; Chapter 5, page 51. A visibly shaken Yamazaki tells Bandou that no matter what, they must take out Bouya Harumichi. After dropping Yasu at the hospital, Bouya begins to walk home where unknown to him, he walks past Rindaman. In three days, Bouya had taken out thirty people from Bandou’s faction by himself ''Crows''; Chapter 6, page 3, scaring the lieutenants. Bouya eventually finds Yamazaki. However, Yamazaki runs away and Bouya comically chases after him. Bouya eventually corners him and knocks him out with one punch, completing his revenge for Yasu ''Crows''; Chapter 6, page 29. Bouya, along with Hiromi, Pon and Mako wait at the riverbed for Bandou but decide to leave to get dinner as it falls to night. However, Bandou appears and attacks Bouya from behind. Bouya just manages to dodge a fatal slash from the knife Bandou was carrying with him. Pon takes his knife out to fight Bandou, but Bouya stops him and fights Bandou with his bare hands. In the fight, Bouya disarms Bandou and beats him easily ''Crows''; Chapter 6, page 51. Unknown to the group, Rindaman was watching from afar ''Crows''; Chapter 6, page 50. After taking out the Bandou faction by himself, the Ebizuka Trio become friends with Bouya and Yasu. After getting rid of the Bandou Faction, the T.F.O.A. declared war on Suzuran. They kidnapped Yasu to lure Bouya to a trap ''Crows''; Chapter 16, page 47, but in the end Bouya was able to beat the whole gang including Kunou Ryuushin ''Crows''; Chapter 20, page 30. Meanwhile, he had some encounters with Rindaman and start a rivalry with him. One day Bouya was following a girl and he met Bulldog ''Crows''; Chapter 21, page 14. Bulldog was going to declare himself to that girl, he was very nervous but after talking to Bouya, he got at ease as they both thought she looked like an angel ''Crows''; Chapter 21, page 18. After getting rejected by her, Bouya started crying for Bulldog saying he knew that feeling, they became brothers and best friends after that ''Crows''; Chapter 21, page 23. Bouya later secretly helped the Kurotaki Alliance against the Extreme Dragon Syndicate ''Crows''; Chapter 24, page 27. Later, the Bitou brothers used the Housen Academy to start a war on Suzuran and avenge their brother but also to surpass him. They hunted down and ganged on most of Suzuran's best fighters. Bouya was the first one to get caught, getting kicked in the back over a bridge by Tatsuya Bitou ''Crows''; Chapter 41, page 37. It was Rindaman who convinced Tatsuya to fight Bouya again in a one-on-one and end the war. After that war, as Rindaman's graduation were approaching, Bouya challenged him for one last fight ''Crows''; Chapter 50, page 60. Senior Year By the time Bouya, Ryuushin, Bulldog and Tatsuya were named the Four Kings. Bulldog says people got it wrong grouping them together cause even Ryuushin and Tatsuya knew that Bouya was the strongest man in town. Ryuushin came to Bouya ask for his help to fight against the Snake Heads ''Crows''; Chapter 64, page 15, as they needed another strong fighter. Bouya then decided to call Tatsuya, they both didn't like because Ryuushin and Tatsuya had an old rivalry but they got along in the end. They formed the P.A.D. and after several clashes, they were able to beat the Snake Heads with the help of Harumichi Family, T.F.O.A. and Housen Killer Corps. Bouya later discovered that a guy named Kuzugami Tatsuo beat Tatsuya, he was called the Strongest Delinquent in Japan and is at Toarushi and was hunting the New Four Kings. After he beat Zetton ''Crows''; Chapter 91, page 33, Bouya challenged Tatsuo to a fight and won . After beating him, Bouya became a legend himself, the one who beat the Strongest Delinquent, the Greatest Delinquent in Japan. Bouya didn't graduated and move to another city in the beginning of the new school year. Fighting Prowess & Strength Bouya is easily one of the strongest delinquents, not just in his time, but in the whole history of Suzuran. As how Zetton said, " Bouya never wants to be the boss of anyone, but unfortunately he always ends up at the top spot of wherever he goes". Though he keeps denying his position, everyone in the town acknowledged and feared him as the strongest man in the town after Rindaman's departure. Some of the facts and incidents that can be used as measurement for his strength are: * He's the only one who could fight on par with Rindaman, the man who is said to be the strongest delinquent in the whole history of Suzuran, with their first match being a draw. Their second fight ended in a similar fashion with both of them throwing a final knock-out blow simultaniously, but this time only Rindaman´s connected and promptly won him the fight. * Has knocked out a lot of really tough opponents in a single punch * Can take on multiple opponents at the same time with ease * Defeated all 13 elites of The Front of Armament and easily overpowered Kunou Ryuushin, one of the strongest men of the town, right after that. * Easily overpowered Tatsuya Bitou, who single-handedly defeated both Kirishima and Bandou. * Has defeated almost all of the characters in the Crows universe * Has single-handedly taken down extremely large gangs such as The Front of Armament and Bandou Faction. Both of these gangs were at the peak of their powers. * The only one in the whole CrowsxWorst universe to fight against an opponent with a real katana. Bouya's Rivals Rankings In the end of his senior year, he ranked top five guys that he have fought up. # Hayashida Megumi # Kuzugami Tatsuo # Tatsuya Bitou / Kunou Ryuushin # Kishima Kochi / Mayumi Tetsuji # Makoto Sugihara He claimed that if he ever have to fight a serious Furukawa Osamu, he would probably lose ''Crows''; Chapter 94, page 46-48. He also claimed that Nakajima Shinsuke is tougher than Mayumi Tetsuji ''Crows''; Chapter 83, page 31. Fights * Bouya vs. Toujou - Won * Bouya vs. Kawaji Hideo - Won * Bouya vs. Akutsu, four underlings - Lost, accidentally knocked himself out ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 11 * Bouya vs. Hiromi - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 1, page 41 * Bouya vs. Akutsu, four underlings - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 1 * Bouya vs. Senda Naoki, several underlings - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 4, page 35 * Bouya vs. Tatsuya Yamazaki, several underlings - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 6, page 32 * Bouya vs. Hideto Bandou - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 6, page 51 * Bouya vs. Rindaman - Lost ''Crows''; Chapter 7, page 42 * Bouya vs. Rindaman - Draw ''Crows''; Chapter 9, page 34 * Bouya vs. Susumu Sagawa - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 12, page 25 * Bouya vs. Mito Yasuyuki, Maki Seiji, several underlings - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 12, page 39 * Bouya vs. Ryuushin - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 15, page 57 * Bouya vs. TFOA's 13 Elite - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 19, page 20 * Bouya vs. Ryuushin - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 20, page 30 * Bouya vs. Kakuken - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 21, page 46 * Bouya vs. Arita - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 24, page 27 * Bouya vs. Kishima Kochi - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 38, page 17 * Bouya vs. Tatsuya Bitou - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 49, page 20 * Bouya vs. Rindaman - Loss ''Crows''; Chapter 54, page 17 * Bouya vs. Zetton - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 61, page 36 * Bouya vs. Shiga Yukio, Ooshima Tomoyuki, Mayumi Tetsuji - Lost ''Crows''; Chapter 68, page 35 * Bouya vs. Mayumi Tetsuji - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 76, page 29 * Bouya vs. Nakajima Shinsuke - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 83, page 36 * Bouya vs. Kuzugami Tatsuo - Won, Tatsuo already injured ''Crows''; Chapter 93, page 12 * Bouya vs. Kuzugami Tatsuo - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 94, page 18 Gallery bouya serious mid.JPG Bouya face.JPG bouya rain.JPG Bouya Burning Edge.JPG|Crows: Burning Edge Bouya Haruka CL.JPG|Haruka Bouya in Crows Ladies Bouya SEGA.JPG|Crows: The Battle Action References Category:Characters Category:Crows Category:Suzuran Category:Suzuran 25th Class Category:Crows: Burning Edge Category:Crows: The Battle Action Category:Harumichi Family Category:Parko And Dangerers Category:Crows Respect